Rain Drops
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: As the rain drops fall, so do her tears. Another day when he walks away. Will he stay? “I don’t believe you!” She said forcefully, the wind suddenly blowing, her hair sticking to her wet cheeks. Then it started to pour. Sasuke&Sakura.


1**Title: **Rain Drops

**Warning: **Uhm, it's dark-ish. Not really. Kind of sad and then blah. T for some cursing.

**Distribution: **On my bio. Go read it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO. If I did, Sasuke-kun would be my boy toy. ;)

**A/N:** I never understood why that stupid 1 is always in front of the word: title. It bothers me. ANOTHER WRITER'S BLOCK UN-BLOCKER. After this, I fully intend to finish chapter 23! And I really mean it this time!

--

She had tears in her eyes, and she was wiping them away furiously.

But they kept coming and her attempts were in vain. She couldn't keep them from coming this time. So she let her arm fall to her side and watched as the man she loved walked away from her for the second time in her life. And not the kind of way that said, 'I'll see you tomorrow'.

She choked back a sob, "Sasuke, Please! Wait, don't do this!"

He said nothing, but he stopped, his back to her. It was like a complete dè ja vu. She hated it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked quietly. The sun was setting, everything was calm. There were no noises, no laughter, not a single sound. It was hard to bear. They were in a village, not a cemetery.

He turned, his eyes locking with hers. "I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly, he wanted to look away from the pain in her eyes, but he couldn't. So what if he didn't want to hurt her? He already was.

"It's a little late for that, ne?" She asked, hands still clenched idly at her sides.

"I'm... sorry," he said softly, watching as her mouth curved itself into a thin frown.

"Just stay with me," She demanded, "I'm sick of this. You left me once, the same way. Don't do it again. You're starting to get a reputation."

"Sakura," He responded, "I'm not trying to do anything. I just want you to live the life that you deserve."

"Do I deserve to be in pain?"

"...No."

"What do I deserve, Sasuke_-kun_?" She asked impatiently.

"A good life."

"A good life would be one I want. And the life I want is one with you in it."

"Why?" He asked her, "You're an adult now, you can travel to other villages. There are others that would love you."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" he was becoming irritated.

"Love me?"

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"No, I don't," He said finally. He turned away from her, no longer able to look her in the eye.

"I don't believe you!" She said forcefully, the wind suddenly blowing, her hair sticking to her wet cheeks. Then it started to pour.

"Then don't," he said quietly, "It changes nothing."

"You stubborn jackass!" She rasped, running forward, "Just admit how you feel about me! You're the only damn person who ever makes me cry!"

"Which is exactly why we could never be together!" He bellowed, whipping around so quickly that she fell backwards onto the ground.

"Why the hell not?!" She glowered, standing up, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"Because I always hurt you," he said, his eyes closed. "What kind of relationship would that be? You always give. I always take. I'd have everything and you'd have nothing."

She was silent for a moment before the words left her lips, _"I'd have you."_

He stopped, opening his eyes and looking down at her lithe form. She was soaked, he could no longer see her tears, but knew they were there.

"Why do you want me so badly? I'm nothing special, Sakura. I'm an avenger."

"Oh, bullshit," She glared, standing up to her full height, "He's dead, and it's over. If I recall this correctly, you still have an ambition to achieve. So why are you walking away from me?"

"I won't use you like that," He said, his eyes on the ground where she'd just been.

"Stop being stupid," his head snapped up, and he glared at her.

"I'm doing this for you!"

"STOP DOING IT THEN!" She shouted, it began to rain harder, and he could see her body shaking. He knew it wasn't because she was cold. "I want to be the mother of your children. I want to be your wife. I want to be yours, don't you understand that? You wouldn't be using me. I know you love me somewhere inside of you, and I know you'd treat me right. I know you'd be a good father to our children and I know you'd be a good friend and husband to me. I've always loved you, Sasuke. Even when you tried to kill me, I never stopped. So quit being an asshole and just say it already."

He stared at her. He was soaked to the skin. He was tired. He was sad. And he wanted her.

"I love you," He said and as the rain drops fell, the two embraced.

**--**

**Bah. Cheesy. I liked it, of course. I wrote it, ne? Anyway, Review! Mr. RB agrees!**


End file.
